


Sex Magic - A Hurriyah Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Hurriyah Scrapbook [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his sweet little Siren have a round...or five of love making. M/M SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Magic - A Hurriyah Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I couldn’t Help it. I know in the story Harry and Jami will never be together because of what he is so i had to do a mini snippet for myself. Plus how I ended chapter 25 this seemed a perfect way to show you guys how sex magic works. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas.
> 
> ANN: I almost didn’t post this because it gives spoilers into what Jami has become and to a power that Harry possesses as the MOD (Master of Death). In the end though I just embraced it and submitted to the delicious yumminess of this chapter.
> 
> PS: YAOI ALERT THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH SMUT BETWEEN TWO MALE CHARACTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!
> 
> Emmy Falcon

Harry gasped as a wave of magic brushed across his bare chest Thin pale fingers dragged their way down his scarred chest leaving warm trails in their wake. Green eyes opened to stare up into molten gold ones as the slim hips ground down into his where the siren straddled him. He grunted as his hands pulled at the tight bindings on his wrist.

The siren leaned down his words brushing against the sensitive ear, “Submit Harry. Embrace it.” Rolling his hips and Harry groaned his head falling back into the pillows as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Another wave of magic washed through his form and he felt his skin tingle, the simple brushing of flesh to flesh sent pleasurable electricity throughout his form and fingers flicked past a dusty nub. Crying out Harry tugged at the bindings again his breath coming in quick pants as he tried to regain his breath.

the sensations where near overwhelming, every touch a fire every movement of those hips against his and his mind fell to goo. Jami ground down on the hips again releasing another wave of sex magic to sink into the pale scarred flesh beneath his fingers. He could feel the tension draining from the form beneath him but still Harry fought it. Growling darkly The siren rolled his shoulders and bright white wings burst from his back, the soft blue tips brushing against the mattress before he looked down to see bright green eyes taking in the new appendages finger twitching with the urge to touch from their bindings.

Jami leaned down and let his tongue drag against one of the dusty nubs and a strangled groan left Harry’s throat, “Let go… let me take you away.”

Harry keened as sharp teeth bit down on the sensitive flesh around his nipple, his mind swirling with desire. He bucked his hips up only for the siren to ground down harshly stilling all movement he meant to make and a soft voice chuckled, “Now now Harry, thats not how we play this game.”

Another wave of magic brushed him and Harry fell back fully against the bed his body going pliant to the Siren above him. He couldn’t fight, and deep inside he didn’t want to. Sighing he felt his body relax and his mind slip into the desire he was facing he felt, free.

Jami grinned down and ran hands across the chest again dragging sharp nails across the sensitive flesh but not enough to cut it open. He felt the body relax beneath him and he leaned down taking the abused lip into his mouth sucking gently before slamming his mouth down tongue rushing in to ravage the moist cavern, his partners tongue coming to play with his but quickly submitting to the siren’s will.

Breaking the kiss he dragged his tongue down his Master’s throat nipping at the sensitive flesh, feeling as the hips bucked against his. He felt and heard the moan leave the pale chest beneath him and he relished in the feeling of Harry’s pleasure brushing against his clothed one. Grinning he ground down harder into the throbbing member and Harry cried out, his moans music to the sirens ears.

Months it had taken him to break down the walls the human kept, especially after the betrayal of the draconian. His blood boiled just thinking about how the brat could use sex magic to manipulate his own chosen. Sex magic was for sensuality and heightened experience not to twist a loving experience.  

Harry cried out as the siren’s teeth broke the skin along his shoulder and he felt a quick tongue lapping at the wound, as it already stitched itself closed. He tilted his head and nuzzled into the pale chin of the siren and received a quick kiss for his efforts, “Sorry little love, A bad thought. No more I promise.”

The words soothed the ache and the wizard let his head fall back once more as more magic seeped into his skin his member throbbing with the want to release but it felt like a tight ball of magic prevented him from doing so. He cried out as his partners hips rolled brushing their heated members together and the wizard whimpered.

Lips clashing together again Harry opened his mouth to the searching tongue and moaned as the warm appendage explored his mouth brushing over his own tongue and roof of his mouth.

Gasping he felt the siren pull back and give another roll of his hips. “Tell me Harry, what do you want?”

The wizard groaned his body shaking exertion his mind refused to process words.

The siren smiled and nuzzled into the pale throat nipping at the soft pliant flesh. He could feel that Harry was close and it made his heart sore to know the wizard was trusting him with this.

Harry felt as another wave of magic sank into his skin he felt a the coil in his stomach give and a wave of pleasure washed over him as he cried out his release his hips coming up to meet the Siren’s as he ground out his pleasure before falling to the bed completely He could feel the siren’s smile against the skin of his throat and he let loose a small mewl as the warm breath brushed his ear, “If you think we are down you are far from wrong. Prepare yourself Harry.”

The wizard groaned as his member began to harden once more, waves  of pleasure assaulted his nerves his body demanding release once more as quick fingers pinched and rubbed at his hardening nipples. His body had never felt so on fire before. Every nerve was a center of pleasure.

Jami slowly lifted himself off Harry and stood in order to remove the rest of his clothing. Green eyes widened and stared as the siren danced around the bed removing a piece of clothing here and there till his pale form shone in the soft light. Slowly the thin form framed by large feathered wings crawled up Harry’s legs warm lips kissing trailing up his legs to Harry’s inner thigh tongue lapping at creamy flesh till nothing but moans filled the room. Warm lips wrapped around the throbbing member sucking it gently till the wizard was whimpering his hips thrusting up only to be shoved down by strong clawed hands. Slowly the siren pulled up and looked up into the bright glowing green eyes before crawling up a little further.

Carefully the siren lined himself up before slowly pushing into the tight ring of muscle. Gasping Harry jerked against the restraints as pleasurable pain swam through his nerves. He could feel himself being penetrated yet the brushing of him doing the penetration also came through his mind. He whined unsure as the siren fully seated himself into the hot tight channel. He heard the hushed whispers brushing his ear, “Feel it, the magic work. you can feel what I feel, it rushes you. Filling you. Embrace it, submit to me and let go.”

Something inside Harry snapped and the bonds broke as Harry came up and wrapped his still bound wrists around the siren’s neck his body shifting to where he was fully seated in the Siren’s lap. Jami groaned as the human in his lap lifted himself before impaling down on him once more. Fingers clawed into his blue locks grasping pulling and the wizard cried out as he felt the same sensation on his own scalp.

It was a dance of passion. The slow rise and fall of the slightly smaller form urged the other to hold him against his stronger frame. Sweet words whispered into passion filled ears, “Be mine. Submit to me.”

Harry keened a strange sound and the marks along the siren’s back began to glow brightly as Harry began reaching his peak their magic entangled together fluidly, flawlessly. It danced across their skin like fire making their hearts beat as on as Harry lifted himself then thrust back down losing himself to the sinful magic that he willingly let take over. He was unable to grasp at full words as those hands roamed his chest and thighs, claws carefully biting into the sensitive flesh leaving crescent marks on the pale skin.

All he felt was pleasure and nothing mattered more to him at this very moment. He felt the curl of his release building in his lower belly as the siren shivered beneath him, shaking with his own close release. The words brushing against his mind, “Be mine.”

Harry was only able to nod and the marks flared their consent as the siren bit down on the smooth column of flesh that was Harry’s throat savoring the sweet life nector that dribbled into his throat as he released himself into the pliant body the splash of Harry’s release, warm against his stomach and chest. Slowly he felt Harry’s mind and his meld their pleasure shared before the connection settled to a dull warmth in the back of their skulls and the two fell onto the bed clinging to one another. The wizards bound hands clung tightly to the sirens neck before Jami slowly lifted them back up and over, whispering a controlled cutting hex to snap the bindings. Rubbing at the raw skin lovingly before his attention went back to bite wound on the wizard’s neck.

Jami’s soft warm tongue lapping at the wound he had created sluggishly. He knew that Harry would have to heal it on his own as no magic affected his state. Silently he prayed his Master of Death status would let him keep a claiming mark from its own living soul cast. He was Harry’s now and forever, even without the mating bond between them. He remembered how angry he had been at first; to be bound to a human for all eternity. But through Harry’s kindness and sheer brilliance he had come to love him.

Smiling he kissed Harry’s reddened lips patiently relishing in the feel of his Master so close to him. Tonight he had been given a gift more precious than anything in the world. He had been given the chance to see his eternal master undone by his own hand. The trust, love, and submission he had so desired to see in those deep green depths. It had taken his breath away and he knew deep down, it always would.

Slowly he laid down fully next to his master kissing the pale scarred flesh. He could hear the soft rattle of his soul chain as he settled down and curled against the human’s form. He heard a soft rumble and looked up to see bright green eyes staring down at him, no at the heavy chain that he knew was there. The eyes were filled with guilt and shame and it made the siren’s heart break.

“You didn’t know Harry.”

The green eyes closed and the wizard said nothing, he didn’t have to.


End file.
